Follow in my Paw Prints
by BrightlyMonotone
Summary: When his father is killed, young Simba is forced to flee for his life. But what happens when Nala decides to follow? CHAPTER 7 UP, FINISHED! (Sorry for the year-long wait!)
1. Don't Stop Running

Title: Follow in my Paw Prints  
  
Author: Janine Z.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Simba/Nala  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Summary: When his father is killed, young Simba is forced to flee for his life. But what happens when Nala decides to follow?  
  
Spoilers: First movie, the gorge scene is where my take picks up.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Please, please, please because they are always welcome!!!  
  
Author's Note: I usually stick to CSI fics, but since I love "The Lion King" sooo much.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Don't Stop Running  
  
"Run away, Simba. Run away and never return," growled Scar as the pair sat next to the lifeless body of King Mufasa.  
  
More tears, some of terror, some of sorrow, leaked again from Simba's large red eyes. He looked up into his uncle's eyes. Simba saw no pain. No compassion. No sorrow,, no tears and there was no shake in his deep voice. *What is wrong with him? Simba thought. His brother was just killed, and he feels nothing?* Simba did not understand Scar's hate for his father.  
  
Simba did not understand hate.  
  
Scar's blazing green eyes flared again and Simba gasped in horror.  
  
Scar felt nothing.  
  
Simba let out a sob of terror, then spun around and with lightning fast speed, he tore away from him loathed uncle. He vaguely heard the pounding of paws and snarls of determination coming from Scar's three favorite hyenas behind him.  
  
Don't stop running...keep running.  
  
Simba was so young. But Simba was also so grown up. So grown up that he understood what just happened. But too young to understand why it happened. Too young to understand why Scar wasn't sad about Mufasa's death. Why didn't that mean anything to him. But Simba also realized something about Scar that he hadn't before; Scar never really got along with the rest of the pride. *Well,* he thought, * I like Nala and she likes me. And my dad liked her. And my mother likes her and she liked them back. And I like Sarafina and she likes me too and she also likes my mom and dad. Sarafina and my mother get along very well; they were best friends when they were young, like Nala and I are.*  
  
But not Scar. Not Scar at all. He never got along with anyone. No one liked him. And he didn't like anyone either..why was that? There had to be a word for it. But he didn't know of it. He was too young to understand. He was just too young.  
  
Don't stop running...never stop running...never...ever...  
  
Simba barely noticed that he had just tumbled into a thorn patch.  
  
Just keep running.  
  
The hyenas weren't following.  
  
Bust just keep running.  
  
Don't stop running. Never. 


	2. A Pair of Paw Prints

Chapter 2 - A Pair of Paw Prints  
  
Scar had just informed the rest of the pride of the tragic stampede that took the king's life.  
  
And, as Scar lied, took Simba's as well.  
  
The tears that were shed from the lionesses could have flooded an ocean. Wide, glassy eyes all surrounded the king's brother as he broke the horrific news. Dropped jaws shown from everyone (except for Scar) and growls of pain and loss and anger soon filled the night air.  
  
From a short distance, Rafiki sat in his tree and shook his head. He brushed his hand over the drawing of Simba that he had made the day of his birth and smeared it to beyond recognition. The pride was till mourning and had no idea of who would become the next ruler of pride rock. Rafiki spent the next ten minutes drawing a new picture. A different lion. This one was young as well and destined to be the next ruler, as he believed that both Mufasa and Simba had died.  
  
The drawing was of Nala.  
  
Yes, he believed that she would have to be the next queen, as the pride had no heir to the throne anymore.  
  
He drew it right next to the smeared drawing of Simba. He smiled, but a tear leaked from one of his eyes. The young lioness had a lot riding on her shoulders.  
  
  
  
The rest of the pride spent the evening in tears and sulking in grief. All of the pride, excluding Scar of course who would only feign anger and sadness if one of the lionesses came to him for comfort. The hyenas kept their distance; they knew that Scar would give them run of the Pridelands soon enough. They could wait.  
  
Nala left her mother's side and traveled up to the base of Pride Rock. She stared at the ground for several seconds in thought and confusion. Raising her head, she turned to walk up the great rock. She did not notice several pairs of eyes travel with her as she climbed to the top. Lionesses in the pride all gazed at the young lioness with interest and a strong feeling of appreciation. Appreciation that she was already, they thought, showing an understanding in duty. She looked at though she could become queen right there. Nala had no clue that that's what they were thinking.  
  
She sat on the tip for quite a time. Even after Scar had left the pride for his own lair, with the hyenas following, and many lionesses had gone back into the den for some much-needed sleep, Nala still sat. She gazed out on the dark plains. Her green eyes scanned the land she called home. She wasn't sure what she was searching for. Or why she was even up here for that matter. She had no clue whatsoever. Was she looking for Simba? Waiting for him to run up to her, yell it was all a joke, and for her to come down and play with him? Was she looking for the king? Waiting for him to smile at her and tell her that Simba was looking for her? She always thought of the king as her father. Never called him dad, but he had an air of elegance about him that made her feel safe no matter the situation. He would nuzzle her sometimes, as if she were his daughter, and tell her to go and play with his lighthearted son. She loved that. And she would miss it.  
  
Nala loved Mufasa. And she would miss him.  
  
The young lioness barely heard her mother calling her off the rock, but Nala just sat and continued to think. Remember. Mourn. In her own special way. She just continued to do it. She did not mean to disobey her mother, not at all, but the soft order for her to come into the den didn't seem all that important to her now.  
  
Eventually, Sarafina gave up and followed Sarabi into the den, leaving her beautiful daughter to daydream at the top of Pride Rock.  
  
An hour passed and Nala saw that the lionesses had fallen asleep. She was alone. Just her and...her. Well, maybe the kings of the past that Mufasa had told her about not long ago. She wondered desperately if Mufasa or even Simba could see her from up above. She wanted so bad to see Simba again...  
  
Just the thought of never seeing them again made her queezy. She felt her stomach twist and her heart pound and her blood surge. Her hair began to stand on end and her tail began to twitch. Her claws revealed themselves from their sheaths and her eyes hardened. Her jaw clenched and her tired muscles suddenly forced her to stand. She stood tall and proud and looked beyond her age; she looked an aged lioness, a skilled hunter and trained fighter. Right now, she felt as though she could do anything right now. Maybe, if she tried hard enough, she could raise the dead...  
  
Without any warning, Nala took in a deep breath. She felt her lungs fill with air to a capacity she never thought possible. She had never breathed this deep before. Ever. But her body just kept sucking in air. More and more began to flood her lungs until she was sure they would burst. She had to release it somehow. Adrenalin decided for her.  
  
Nala's mouth opened and out came a huge, angry roar. A roar that scared her and she had only heard come from Mufasa's strong form the day she and Simba were cornered by the hyenas in the elephant graveyard. She continued to roar. She didn't notice that it was raining. Large drops hit her closed eyes and bounced off her shiny white fangs. Her eyes began to fill with tears, which she release quickly. She could barely make out the surprised gasps coming from the woken lionesses from inside the cave..  
  
MUFASA'S POV  
  
I had always known Nala was a strong young lionesses. Smart, headstrong, powerful, determined and beautiful, but this roar and claim of anger and dominance was unspeakably authoritative. I know she missed me. And I missed her. But most of all, I know she missed Simba. I know that my son escaped today and was forced to flee. But he would proud if he could hear this.  
  
She really was a gorgeous girl. Perfect for Simba. And the way she looked up there on Pride Rock. So powerful...dominant...confident...angry...sad...grown up...my own tears fall as I take in her supremacy and statement.  
  
And Mufasa's POV  
  
Nala couldn't believe her own strength as she ran out of air and her tears streamed freely. Curious lionesses had tried to join her up on the rock. She turned and fled down the rock. She burst through the crowd, leapt off the rocks until she was at the bottom of the mountain, but didn't stop running. He speed flared as her body stretched to push her into full adult strides. Where was she going in the middle of the night? In the rain? Away from the only family she knew of? She didn't know. She didn't care. She just had to get away...  
  
"Nala?"  
  
Nala stopped running and spun around, searching for Simba's voice. He was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Nala," said the ghostly voice that only she could hear. "Follow me. Follow in my paw prints. Come with me. Please."  
  
Nala was sure the voice was real. When she turned back around, she saw that she had arrived at Rafiki's tree. Smiling at her newfound strength, due to adrenalin, she leapt into the tree with one swift movement. She nearly jumped out of her fur when he saw that he was awake and seemed to be expecting her. He smiled proudly.  
  
" 'Twas quite a point you made out there, young lady," Rafiki beamed. "I am astonished at your bravery and boldness. And speaking of which, I sense that you have something to tell me something requiring both such things?"  
  
"Yes," Nala breathed. She was surprised to find that she was not tired from her sprint. "Just before I arrived here, Simba --- well, I think it was Simba, spoke to me."  
  
"Ah, and what did young Simba say to you?"  
  
"He said --- he said, 'Follow in my paw prints. Come with me.' Yeah, he said that. He wants me to follow him. Where ever he is." Nala choked out.  
  
"If that is so, then perhaps the prince is still alive," Rafiki rationalized. "I tink --- I tink that you must do as he says. And follow him. Find him. And bring him home when it is time."  
  
"You --- you think I should?" Nala shivered.  
  
"I believe it is all we can do," the baboon sighed. "Tell you what. We'll keep it a secret that Simba may still be alive. You must find him --- "  
  
"And return when the time comes."  
  
"And return only when the time comes." Rafiki smiled broadly. "Bye, miss Nala. And good luck on your journey. May it be safe and successful."  
  
Nala beamed as well. With another burst of energy, she was out of the tree and several yards away when Sarafina suddenly leapt into Rafiki's tree.  
  
"Where is my baby?" She cried to him.  
  
"Do not you worry, Sarafina," Rafiki reassured. "Your daughter is brave and strong and must complete this task without help. She will be fine. Mufasa will watch over her."  
  
"What --- what sort of task?"  
  
" 'Tis between her and me. But don't worry. She will return."  
  
He turned his head in the direction in which Nala was running. Sarafina did the same just in time to see her only cub running away from all that she new. Sobs erupted from her and Rafiki pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Yes. She will return when the times comes. When she is ready."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
That was chapter 2! And I'm estimating that this story will be at least 4 chapters long if not 5 or even 6. But while I busy myself with writing, it would make my day if you reviewed. I mean, you're at the bottom of the page anyway and since you're here, you might as well, right?..Hint, hint.. 


	3. Reunion and Alliance

Hey, sorry it took so long. I was helping Electricity6 write a CSI fic titled "Worst Fear"....if you're a fan of CSI --- and even if you're not --- you'll want to check it out, she's a great writer!! And, without further ado, comes chapter 3!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Reunion and Alliance  
  
Heavy raindrops continued to pelt the young lioness as she bolted through the Pridelands. Simba had directed her in a vague direction and told her to not stop running until at least morning; just as he had done.  
  
So, Nala didn't stop running. She just kept going.  
  
Her fur was soaking wet and she was shivering horribly. But the adrenalin and determination that was swelled in her body did not allow her to stop, shake as much of the water off as she could, and then continue. She felt as though she had no control of her body.  
  
Back at Priderock, the lionesses had once again began to weep, as the last possible heir had left for some reason known to only Nala and Rafiki. The old baboon had given a short, boring spiel about how she was on a long quest and would return when the time was right. Most of the lionesses gave the excuse that they couldn't talk about any of it so they returned to the comfort of the den when really, they thought Rafiki's speech was boring and wasn't exactly helping the healing process any.  
  
*****  
  
The sun had been up for several hours already. Nala had run all night and morning and her muscles ached beyond belief. She was dizzy and her paws where growing sore. She slowed, feeling as though she would hurl from her nauseating trek. And, indeed, before she knew it, she was silently heaving her stomach contents onto the dry, hot ground. She felt horrible. She looked horrible. And, from a distance, someone else agreed thoroughly with her tiny form.  
  
Just as her body could heave no more, she collapsed in exhaustion and lack of water. A large, fat form scooped her up and carried her away into the jungle and gently set her down next to the other unconscious lion cub.  
  
"Hey Timon," the warthog said.  
  
The little meerkat looked up at the newest cub. "Another one?"  
  
"Yeah, wonder what's goin' on to make them leave wherever they're from."  
  
"Okay, Pumbaa," Timon said, scratching his small head. "We can't keep 'em, you know. They may be young and inexperienced, but they know food when they see it. And they're gonna be hungry when they wake up. We look like food."  
  
Pumbaa groaned. "I hate leavin' 'em like this, Timon. They're so young."  
  
Timon said, "I know, man, I know. But we gotta leave them. They're still breathing and if they wake up any time soon, they're sure to live."  
  
Pumbaa nodded.  
  
"Let's go, big fella," Timon said, patting Pumbaa and walking slowly deeper into the forest. Pumbaa reluctantly followed.  
  
*****  
  
An hour passed since the time Timon and Pumbaa had left the cubs alone. They hadn't returned to check on them, but just then, Simba awoke. He groggily looked around and just barely noticed a limp lioness at his side. Upon realizing it was his best friend, his eyes shot open, his body lost all fatigue, and he leapt up to her, standing over her.  
  
Prodding her gently, "Nala. Nala, wake up."  
  
Nala moaned slightly, but did not wake up. Simba tried harder. He took hold of her ear with his teeth and gently pulled.  
  
Nala's vision was blurred. Who's pulling on my ear? She thought. A small brown lion was tugging at her with sheer determination. Brown fur, red eyes...Simba!  
  
"Simba?" She asked quietly .  
  
Simba stopped tugging at her ear to get a closer look at her. "Nala! Are you - did follow - what are you - what happened to - "  
  
Simba's multiple, unfinished questions was making her head spin. Shaking her head, she tried to yell, "STOP!" The point got out, thought I was not as loud as she had meant it to be.  
  
Simba hushed immediately. He timidly stepped up to her and helped her to her feet. Leaning heavily on him, Nala tried to overcome her extreme dizziness. "Where - where are we, Simba?"  
  
"I don't know. I made it to the desert, but couldn't go any further. And then, I woke up here. With you." Simba observed. "You really followed me?"  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" Nala asked, her vision coming back to her. "Didn't you tell me to follow in your paw prints?"  
  
Simba stared at her briefly before realizing what she meant. "Well, as I was running, I thought that for some reason, to myself. But I didn't know that you could hear me."  
  
"Yeah, it confused me too when I first heard you," Nala said, steadying herself. "I thought you were right behind me."  
  
Simba gave her a brief, friendly nuzzle just behind her ear. "I'm starved. Let's go see if we can dig us up some chow."  
  
Nala giggled. "Sounds good."  
  
Scrounging wasn't easy for the two young cubs, and for two big reasons. One, they had no clue how to hunt, and two, there was nothing to hunt. Settling for ripe fruit and a few squirmy bugs that Simba had dug up, Simba and Nala ate quietly. After they finished, together they walked to a large, open grassy spot and gazed up at the twinkling stars. Simba sighed heavily as he felt large tears well up in red eyes once again. Sniffing them away as best he could, he tried to concentrate on the constellations that Nala was pointing out to him. They were all blurring together.  
  
Nala, hearing his loud sniff, looked over at him. "Simba, are you alright?"  
  
Wiping the tears away with one paw, Simba mumbled sarcastically, "Sure, my father was just killed, we're in the middle of nowhere with no place to go, but yeah, I'm just fine, thanks."  
  
Suddenly, he burst into tears. Nala, her own tears stinging her eyes, crept over to him and snuggled close. "I miss him too."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And he misses you, Simba."  
  
"I know."  
  
Huddled close together, the two small, cold, hungry cubs fell slowly and tearfully into a rough, uncomfortable sleep. 


	4. Grown up Unnoticed

Hey everyone! Once again, I owe you an apology. I had no time to continue and update. During the day, that is. For three nights, I've been up two hours past when I should be in bed writing this story down on paper. And I hope I don't overload you with adjectives and hyphens. There are a lot of them in this chapter. Very sorry if I do!!  
  
Thanks friends, J. Z.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
4 - Grown up Unnoticed  
  
Two solid years had passed since the "disappearance" of the only heirs to the throne had occurred. The lionesses of Mufasa's pride, as they still called themselves, had given up hope. Both Sarafina and Sarabi still concealed the tiny flame within their hearts that symbolized the undying love for their cubs, but as every day passed without word of either Simba or Nala, the flame grew smaller.  
  
Scar had considered it only right if he were to take to the throne after his brother's death. He had said kind words of both Mufasa and his nephew --- he ignored Nala's absence --- but the pride members knew deep down that Scar only wanted to sound civilized when really, in the depths of his cold heart, he meant none of it.  
  
Rafiki had changed as well. He never said whether it was for the better or worse, only said, "In it's own time" every time he was asked a question. He kept to himself for the two years of division. Of course, he came down occasionally with a blessing or mystical medicine, but uncharacteristically strayed from emotional guidance. Lately, he could be found on a cliff in the gorge, discussing everyday matters with Mufasa's spirit most nights and hummed to himself in his tree by day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many, many miles from the Pridelands, and old jungle sat in the middle of nowhere. The terrain's sudden change from rough and rocky to lush and beautiful was a sight to be seen, no doubt. For passersby, it seemed nothing more than just a good rest stop where cool, clear water could be drunk before their journey was resumed. But for two young lions, this was home.  
  
Simba and Nala decided it wise not to leave for the time being. Of course, from the beginning, they had a strong urge to get back to their pride, but with no sense of direction or distance, they thought better of their plan and stayed put.  
  
The two lone lions had grown up without notice. Their parents had no knowledge of their lives anymore.  
  
Though still the closest of friends, Simba would admit that he deeply admired Nala for much more than that: a friend. She was gorgeous in every aspect. Intoxicating blue-green eyes, perfect facial structure, slender body, tantalizing grace, astonishing innocence and honesty, a beautiful mind, and, what Simba considered best of all, a huge heart of gold. Any bad day could be cheered up with just one of the heart-melting smiles and a friendly nuzzle behind the ear. Yes, Simba could admit with a smile that his best friend was the most gorgeous lioness every created.  
  
Nala could most likely say many of the same things right back. He was sleek, muscular, had an ever-ready, relaxed smile, a laid-back personality and a can-do attitude. She loved his easy-going strut, the gentle flick of his tail as he moved, the several loose strands of hair that graced his face, and his soft, yet powerful red-yellow gaze. His quiet, friendly voice, his child-like playfulness, his constant urge for adventure and love for peaceful star-gazing every night. She couldn't, and wouldn't, trade him for anything. Not even to be back home in the Pridelands.  
  
Aside from the occasional homesickness and lonesomeness, Simba and Nala had lived a good life the past two years. For the first couple of days, when they showed up, finding food was difficult. Seeing that only bugs were their option as of now, the settled on it with a groan. Later, as they reached adolescence, Nala began to teach herself to hunt and was soon catching birds and small jungle animals for their meals.  
  
Nala was sitting on a rock below a waterfall. The heavy curtain of water hung just seven feet in front of her. This was her favorite spot in all the jungle: Behind the waterfall. The cave was about twenty feet in depth, twenty-two feet wide and about nine high. Here, the water level never got up past her elbows.  
  
Simba slowly approached, seeing her liquid figure behind the rushing water and hazy mist. She looked deep in thought.  
  
"Nala?"  
  
Nala smiled sweetly. "I was just thinking."  
  
He came closer and sat on a rock next to her. "Thinking about what?"  
  
Nala hesitated while her eyes, once again narrowed in thought. "Priderock."  
  
Simba's heart skipped. Secretly, he had though about his previous home, but never actually told Nala. "What about Priderock?"  
  
The lioness sighed. "Just before I left to follow you, Rafiki told me only to return when the time was right. And "  
  
"- you're thinking - "  
  
"It's time, Simba."  
  
Her calm words stirred a strong feeling a confusion in him. "Uh, explain please?"  
  
"Something is telling me, deep down, that we're needed at home," Nala said. "Priderock needs a king."  
  
Simba thought a while about her words. He studied his surroundings: peace, space, beauty, freedom...they had it all here...but back at Priderock...  
  
"I - I don't know, Nala."  
  
"What's not to know?"  
  
"This is our home now - "  
  
"But we're needed back where we came from," Nala pressed serenely.  
  
Simba slumped on his rock and stared at his paws. This was home to him. No worries, no problems, just peace and happiness.  
  
Sighing, he whispered, "I guess you're right."  
  
Nala smiled and nuzzled his ear. "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rafiki was sitting at the tip of Priderock when the winds started to howl and swirl. The baboon smiled. "It's time," he said to no one. His eyes shined.  
  
"Rafiki? What's going on?" Came a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Ah, join me, Sarabi," the monkey said. As she sat, "You've noticed that change in the winds, have you not?"  
  
"Yes, it was quite nice just as hour ago," the queen agreed. "Now it's cloudy."  
  
"Hm," Rafiki said thoughtfully. "I smell war."  
  
"You smell what?"  
  
"Change. War. True rulers..."  
  
"What do you --- 'true rulers'?"  
  
Smiling brightly, he turned to the aging queen. "Sarabi...you and the lionesses have endured true pain that was not aided. Perhaps that is part my fault, but it will soon end. Things will be different now. They know."  
  
"They...?"  
  
Rafiki grinned. "They."  
  
"Does that mean...?" Sarabi's eyes widened. "You mean they're - "  
  
"I do not know when, but it will be soon," Rafiki answered, looking out over the barren land. "Very soon."  
  
*****~~~*****  
  
How am I doing? 


	5. A Reward for Years of Hope

AHHH!  SORRY AGAIN!! **(Hey Jared!  You wanna hear a story??  I knew you did!!)**  I swear, it was Marching Band!  Here's my excuse (and yes, it did happen.)  We march, sometimes, on a vacant lot with a long, paved street.  Thing is, it's not well kept, so there are all these potholes all over the street.  One time our drum major, who marches backward, had a pretty nasty fall.  He tripped in one, went down and was out cold for an  hour…..3 weeks of physical therapy, a heavy concussion, 46 stitches, a broken shoulder and a sprained knee later, he was back on his feet and directing us again, but that's when my little fiasco happened.  The Tuba player tripped, went down and I tripped over him, sprained my ankle and broke a total of 5 fingers – 2 on one hand, 3 on the other….It's hard to type with 5 broken fingers, ladies and gentlemen.  So sorry for the wait!!……..**and Jared?  Ya know what I mean, *wink, wink*******

Captain Pocky 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Chapter 5 ~ A Reward for years of Hope 

To them, this was home.  They were leaving all they knew for several years.  They still had memories of the old land, but they all seemed as though they were nightmares.  There were no good memories of Pride Rock anymore.

Skipping the "good-byes", Nala and Simba took off at a sprint away from the jungle and into the desert.  They ran even past the time the sun fell and their muscles ached.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Seeking refuge under and old tree that seemed familiar, they waited out the night and discussed what would happen when they returned.  An unexpected arrival would stir up multiple questions that could be done without.  The again, arriving anyway would most definitely stir up questions that neither would like to answer.  They could only hope that Rafiki had sensed a change and let _some_one know they were coming…..

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Morning soon came.  The sun illuminated the Pridelands and recollections flooded back to both lions.  They started out once again, following familiar smells and sights that they came across wandering back.  Both pointed out things that they remembered from their lost childhood before running away to a safer, more desirable place.  But nonetheless, they knew that this was where they truly belonged.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Sarabi moved to the very top of Priderock and eagerly scanned the horizon, as she had done every few waking hours to look for the missing heirs.  She circled around and looked from every angle but had no luck.

"Sarabi?  What _are_ you doing?"

Sarabi spun to see Nala's mother, Sarafina.  They were growing old from stress and emotional pain from what "King Scar" believed was good for them.

"Rafiki told me that…..", stepping closer, "Rafiki said that he smelled change.  And war.  He also said that they…..are returning."

Sarafina's eyes widened from the news.  "Are you sure?"

"He's never been wrong, that old baboon," Sarabi smiled.

Sarafina grinned happily.  "You're right.  He never has."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Scar, meanwhile, was doing his favorite thing: Being lazy and ordering others around for entertainment.  Zazu saw none of it funny, although Scar did see Zazu as a royal jester rather than a majordomo.  

Zazu mumbled, "If only _they_ were here to straighten this clown out….."

Scar snapped awake from his doze, "What did you say?!"

Zazu jumped back and said weakly, "I said if only the – em – _hyenas_ were here to clown around?  You know, for a good laugh, Your Highness."

Scar nodded approval.  "Right you are, Zazu.  In fact, I will let you go find them."

Zazu stared blankly for a moment.

"Well GO already!!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Zazu flew from the carcass-filled den with lightning speed.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Sarafina and Sarabi were now discussing quietly with the other lionesses that prediction that old Rafiki had made.  There were whispers of excitement and talk of battle.  Surely with as many lionesses as they had _and_ a full-grown lion they could win.

The talk continued until Rafiki himself came hobbling up to the base of the rock, glee shining in his eyes.  "They are HERE!!"

All the lionesses jumped up and all darted to the tip of Priderock and looked around wildly.  So far, there was no sign of Simba and Nala.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Simba!"  Nala yelled as she ran, "I see it!"

Simba followed her gaze and, like her, spotted their old home.  

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Uh, Scar?  Look," said the hyena Shenzi.  

Scar slowly pulled himself up and came to the opening of the den.  "What now?"

"That's what," said Shenzi, looking slightly dazed and incredulous.

Scar growled and moseyed up to the hyena.  "Now what is it that you made sound _soo_ importa -- ?"  His eyes widened.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Six hyenas had already made their way down the great rock.  The lionesses debated going down and chasing them off, but stopped when they saw a slender young lioness charging straight toward the hyenas.  They all gasped as the lioness bared her teeth and gave one brave hyena a bone-breaking whack on the jaw that sent her tumbling several feet away.  Two of the remaining 5 backed off and turned back to the rock, probably hoping to find help.  The other three, however, kept her on her feet: snapping and barking and laughing….she was able to fend them all off with fierce bites and gut-wrenching kicks and skin-breaking scratches.  With three too injured to fight and two who spinelessly backed off, Nala killed one of the hyenas and dragged the animal, head held high, toward Priderock.  Scar had left his cave and slunk his way over to her.  She dropped the hyena at his feet, never breaking his gaze.  

Glaring but also looking astounded at the same time, he spit, "I thought you had left.  And made this pride better."  He laughed and continued, "We don't need you here, little girl, so why don't you just run on back to wherever it was that you came fr – "

Claws extended, Nala batted him swiftly, tearing off pieces of his skin off his face.  He roared in pain.  He looked quickly to the other lionesses for help, but only saw relief and pride in their eyes and they watched Nala.  

He looked back at her and cringed.  Her angry expression seemed set in stone; her aquamarine-tinted eyes showed no sympathy, just hate.

"So you came back," he started.  "Big deal.  I'll let you stay.  IF you stay out of my way."

Nala didn't say anything.

"Or perhaps, I'll just send you on your way, how does that sound?"

Again, she said nothing.

He stared.

She stared.

He growled.

She stared.

He snarled.

She continued to stare with undying steadiness and fearlessness.  

Growling again, Scar backed up.  Walking slowly backwards, he never lost eye-contact with her.  He continued back until he was roughly 100 feet away.  Snarling fiercely, he charged at her.

She did not move.  Her facial expression stayed the same the entire time he charged at her.  She seemed frozen in time…

Scar had come within twenty feet of her when another lion leapt out of the protection of the shrubs and trees.  Scar was only able to catch a glimpse of this lion as his speed was breath-taking.  He was large and bulky…not skinny like Scar.  Although this new lion did not exactly have the same silky and cat-like grace about him as Scar usually did, but instead, he was all muscle…and teeth…and claws…and anger.

Pouncing on the "king", Simba growled and slashed and batted with a power he didn't know he even possessed.

While the two-person fight went on, Scar realized that this was start of a very, very long and painful battle.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ok, I know I can do better…..but u gotta tell me how I'm doing k?  I love all the reviews I'm getting and also…..I'm very sorry that I couldn't post earlier!!!!!!  ~~ **_Captain Pocky_**__


	6. Homecoming Dance

Chapter 6 ~ "Homecoming Dance" 

OK, so it's not actually a "dance", but ya know how fighting is sometimes called a Dance??  GOOOOOD reader!!  Haha, sorry.  This chapter is short until I can find a way to properly wrap it up.  Evil teachers.  They keep giving me these things called "Homework Assignments" that I'm apparently supposed to do ya know?  LOL, hope you enjoy it and forgive me for not updating sooner!!

**_~ * Captain Pocky * ~_**

****

Scar was old.  That was for sure.  Not just because of his age, but because he had never really had experience fighting.  Yeah, sure he wrestled his brother when he was a cub, but fresh muscle would always prevail.  Plus, everything was done for him.  He was beginning to wonder where the hyenas were……

Nala snickered as Simba battered his uncle.  Her aqua eyes beamed as she watched her best friend show his rage toward the lion who banished him from his own life.  After seeing that the hyenas had held back in shock, not realizing whom it was that was attacking Scar and what they should do about it, Nala lay down where she was and watched the show.  This was the first time she had seen him.  Simba.  No, she had lived with him everyday of her life, but really seen him.  For the brave, powerful fighter that he was.  He really was gorgeous.  Sleek, muscular, determined but most of all, he was her best friend.  But she wanted him for more.  It was true and Nala knew it now.  She loved him.

She briefly looked away from the battle --- which Simba was clearly winning --- up to the lionesses up above.  They all had tears in their eyes as they watched.  She was one, her aunt look down and cry even more.  She smiled up at all of them, especially at her mother and Simba's mother. Then she turned away and calmly watched the fight.

Scar was growing weaker and weaker as the seconds passed and the battle continued.  He already had the wound on his face from Nala and several fresh bite marks and open cuts all over his body.  Hair was ripped from his thin black mane.  His claws were worn; his fur was matted; his flesh was cut and exposed; he was humiliated and tired.  With one more swift bat from his nephew, Scar fell to ground with a flop.  His labored breathing prevented him from getting up again.  He slowly looked up to the large lion standing over him.  Scar noted that this lion had little more than a few scratches and some bruises.  There was one cut across Simba's face leading from the beginning of his mane, down his forehead, down his nose and resting just above his lip.  Blood dripped in his eyes and his mouth.  His yellow eyes glared and he growled.  

"That was for ruining my life," Simba said.  "And for killing my father.  And putting my mother through all that pain.  And for putting me through all that pain.  For kicking me out of my home and taking my throne."  Simba backed up so that the sun shown directly into Scar's eyes.  He blinked it away, and weakly struggled to get up.  Failing, he flopped back down.  "But I do have to thank you for one thing," Simba said matter-of-factly.  "By driving me away, you drove Nala away.  I wouldn't have felt safe with her back here.  With you.  And these…...these…..."  Simba eyes the angry hyenas.  "These……sorry excuses for body guards."

Scar growled and leapt to his feet with strength that Simba was sure he had stripped him of.  "We were so much happier without you two here!  We had food, and protection.  I was good to the lionesses!  The hyenas protected them.  They never needed you in the first place," Scar grinned.

Simba laughed.  " 'Good to the lionesses' huh?  I don't think killing their king and driving away the only heirs can be considered being good to them."

"Simba, you don't know what went on while you were away so you can't just waltz in here and --- "

Simba ably lunged for Scar's throat.  The absence of protective hair made Simba's job a lot easier.  His long, sharp teeth sunk in so fast and gracefully that Scar felt little pain.  His eyes glazed over, pupils shrunk, muscles contracted, breathing ceased, he went limp. 

 And so, Scar died.

Being too stupid to do much else, the hyenas fled without much of a fight.  Knowing that Scar was dead and that Simba and Nala had returned, they figured it was time to leave.  For good.

The lionesses, however, picked off the last daring few who thought it wise to rise to the challenge and try to keep Pride Rock.  Meanwhile, Nala ran to Simba.

Ignoring Scar's body, Nala jumped in front of Simba.  "Simba!  You're face!  You're bleeding!"

"I know, it's no big deal ---- "

"Hold still!"

"Nala, really, I'm fine –--- "

"Hush for a second!"

"……OK……"

Nala absentmindedly began to lick the blood from his face.  A shiver when threw his body.

_"This has happened before, this has happened before, and this time is no different, she's just helping,"_

~`~~``~``~`~~`~~````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Rafiki left the two briefly to go talk to the lionesses.  Simba looked at the old monkey as he left, and Nala continued to clean his cut.  "You were really brave just now."

Blushing, and leaning into the nuzzle, Simba responds, "He was old.  No tough match for us."

"You mean you.  No tough match for _you_."

Simba grins and steps away from her, only to look at her head on.  "No, I meant 'us'.  You could have taken that old trash bag down.  Probably faster than I did.  I've seen what you're made of, Nala."

He leaned in to nip her jaw and nuzzled her ear.  "We're finally home, Nala."

Responding to his affection, she said, "Yeah, and it's about time."  She snuggled against him.  "It feels _so_ good to be back home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So," Rafiki spoke as he neared the group of lionesses, "it seems as though there has been a change in who will rule the Pridelands."

They all looked down where, by now, Nala had tackled Simba and the two wrestled.  They watched as the two lions, whom they had lost so long ago, were still together, and still friends and still came home. With Scar and the hyenas out of power, it looked as though the Pridelands were to be ruled, once more, by the rightful king……and queen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, I don't think I'm done yet……there will be only one more chapter to this, and it will most likely be short……and who knows….perhaps the beloved Timon and Pumbaa will return to the story……depends on how much you love me……*wink*……which you can show me by reviewing!! Thanks soooo much for all the encouragement that I've been getting from you guys!

Captain Pocky 


	7. Fairytale Ending

SORRY SORRY SORRY!  Oy, have been kind stressed lately, and I haven't written literally ANYTHING in the past year, but writing has always been a stress-reliever, so I am finally finishing "Follow in my Paw Prints".  I didn't know people actually liked it that much.  I found the story to be kinda bland.  Then again, I'm the author.  I hate most of the stuff a write, lmao.  But THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to every one who reviewed and kicked my butt until I finished it.  I gotta try and resolve my Harry Potter fiction, "Draco's Freedom" too, when I can.  I'm rewriting the novel I wrote 3 years ago in hopes of getting it published, so now I'm back into writing!! YAAAY!  And here you are, sorry if it sucks…

**Follow in my Paw Prints: Chapter 7 Fairytale Ending**

Simba deftly pushed Nala off of him, as she tackled him once more.  Smiling, he stopped to catch his breath, and saw that she was doing the very same.

"So this is it," Simba panted, scraping his paw over his cut, which continued to trickle blood, even after Nala's care.  "We're home."

Nala looked wistful as she sat up and begin licking her paw, still sticky and glistening with hyena blood.  "Home……" she repeated softly.  "Yeah, I mean, we were born here…… but we raised ourselves in the jungle……"

"Yeah, but weren't needed there, Nala," Simba says, "no one expected anything from us there, we belong here."  He grins as he continues, "You said so yourself."

Nala returned the sly smile and stopped licking her paw.  "And I was, of course, right."

The two shared a laugh as Rafiki moved toward them.  Leaning heavily on his walking stick, Rafiki smiled happily and welcomed them, "I knew you would know when it was time to return," he said softly.  Turning to Nala, "I told Sarafina that the night you left, but she seemed very worried nonetheless…… we were all worried about you.  The both of you."

Moving closer to Simba, running a gentle finger over his long cut, he said, "Simba, King of Priderock…… I saw this lion, strong, brave, and mighty in you the day you were born.  I sensed a responsibility that you would be forced to hold, but did not know it would equal this magnitude; taking on another, your own blood, for the throne.  I always saw a loner, a schemer in Scar; he had a brilliantly cruel and conniving mind, but I saw that it would never prevail with lions like you around.  Sadly, the day your death was told to us, I had little hope left.  Our only real hope was this beautiful lioness……"  He turned to gaze at Nala, who was blushing slightly.

"It was a silent agreement that Nala would become Queen of Priderock.  Of course, it was not until later that Scar claimed the throne as rightful his since you, Simba, were gone.  However, that night…… I heard a roar.  I powerful roar, and I was sure that Mufasa's spirit was calling to his pride, but saw no king.  No, when I looked at the tip of Pride Rock, I saw Nala, a born and loyal leader, screaming out her fury, her obsession, her sorrow.  That roar could have raised the dead…… that may have been what you were aiming for, was it, Nala?"  Nala was alone in her memory of the night she fled after a ghostly voice had called her, _"Follow me. Follow in my paw prints. Come with me. Please."_  She hardly heard Rafiki's question, but stuttered out, "I…… I just felt like…… it just happened, I felt everything and nothing at the same time…… it hurt and felt good at the same time……maybe I was trying to raise the dead, bring you and Mufasa back to life….." she trailed off, looking to Simba, who was looking forlorn at the mention of his late father, but filled with pride at hearing about Nala's show of emotion toward him and his father after they had both disappeared; his father forever, himself, just waiting to be found.

Nodding, also remembering the night, Rafiki continued on, "Yes, and I definitely remember you tearing through the rain toward nothing, but you stopped suddenly…"

"I heard Simba," Nala said abruptly. 

Again, Rafiki nodded, "He told you to follow him…"

"'Follow in my paw prints' is what he said," Nala recalled, still looking at Simba.  She smiled, and Simba touched her paw with his own.  "And you –" she turned to Rafiki "- you told me to return only – "

"When the time comes, indeed, I did," Rafiki said still smiling.  "You showed sheer loyalty towards Simba, and showed the pride bravery, fearlessness.  The pride, though stricken that their only heirs were gone, they still had that glimmer of hope, thanks to your efforts to find him.  And here you are, both alive, both well, both back at home, both ready to rule.  I welcome you home." 

He beamed at them, straightening up and moving aside.  He pointed up towards the rock, where the whole pride was looking over at them in sheer happiness.  "I believe your family awaits you two," Rafiki said, still moving away from them.  He was several feet away, but Nala and Simba had still not moved toward their sobbing family. Nala began to step forward, when Simba placed a paw on her shoulder.

Turning, Nala was met with a small, gently nuzzle.  "Nala," his voice shook.  Her smiling aqua eyes met his yellow, once fiery, now comforting eyes.  "Thank you for following me.  Thank you for staying with me.  I wouldn't have survived without you……you're everything to me."  He blushed, but didn't dare look away.  Nala froze, overjoyed at hearing Simba's words.  "I love you, Nala," he stated quietly.

Tears in her own eyes, Nala licked his muzzle and nuzzled against his thick mane, all the while, whispering, "I love you too, Simba, I love you too…… I love you……"

Pulling her closer, Simba grinned, "Marry me?"

Nala grinned tearily, and said jokingly, "Never!  I don't want Simba cooties, eww!"  She laughed and Simba did the same.  Becoming more serious, she leaned against him, "Of course I will, Simba."  He snuggled her closer for a few more seconds, savoring her feel, reveling in the day's many successes.

The two pulled away and, filled with a new happiness, leapt up the stones toward their pride.  They were immediately engulfed into sobs and hugs and licks and nuzzles.  The were bombarded with questions and praises, and Sarabi was still clinging to her son when Rafiki once again appeared at the base of Pride Rock and cleared his throat rather loudly.  Rain had begun to fall, signaling Mufasa's approval and happiness at the homecoming as well.  Simba wistfully stepped away from his doting mother and aunts and cousins and made his way in a few strides over to the wise old monkey.

Laying a hand on Simba's strong shoulder, Rafiki said, "It is time."

Simba thought a moment.  He was right; the time had come from his to take his place as King of Pride Rock.  Realizing his task, he slowly turned toward the rock and climbed, not seeing the gazes from his family as he moved.  He felt his father's tears splashing over him, his spirit filling him, giving him hope of a brand new future at Pride Rock, a new whole new beginning.  He reached the tip and searched the skies; the clouds parted to show bright, glowing stars overhead and Simba was overwhelmed with excitement and happiness and love.  He heard a soft pitter-patter or dainty paws on slippery stone.  Turning, he saw his future queen behind me, smiling softly.  He saw love and hope reflected in her gorgeous eyes.  She came forward and pressed her body against his, urging him to officially claim his throne.  Nuzzling her once more, not in the least embarrassed that the whole pride could see, he turned and let out a roar that would rival his father's; even the one that the Nala let out years ago expressing her confusion and sorrow for a love she thought she lost.  But here was, back home, with her family, with her king.

The lionesses answered his call.  He and Nala roared together, announcing their everlasting partnership.

The rain continued, drowning out the last remaining piece of evidence that Scar and the hyenas ever ruled Pride Rock.  Born soon was a new land and new beginning.  The animals returned, the lands turned lush once again, and life began again in harmony that the pride had always known before the rein of Scar.  A year after their return, Simba and Nala had been married and on a bright, sunny day, lighted by Mufasa's doting spirit, Simba and Nala welcomed their newborn daughter, Kiara, into the Circle of Life. 

And so, the story of the Lion King ends…… (well, my odd version of it ends……wink)

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I finally finished!! I won't be going on to Lion King II: Simba's Pride cuz it took me long enough to kick this one out.  Im so sorry again for not updating earlier.  I just, for some reason, lost the muse entirely, and it only returned about 2 weeks ago, when I decided to rewrite my novel "Red Feathers".  Now I'm not so sure I remember how to update my story…… must refresh my memory.  THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ENCROUAGEMENT! Good Night, Ladies and Gentlement!!

Captain Pocky (aka Sara)

PS And I don't think "Fairytale Ending" is a very good chapter title, but hey, who cares??  ;P


End file.
